


Let's just stay

by theArcane



Series: Merthur Oneshots [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Morning After, Mutual Masturbation, No Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Merlin (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Magic Reveal, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, prat Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Morning after sex, Merlin wants to go do his daily duties, but Arthur refuses to let him go.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Let's just stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic and I have no idea why I wrote it tbh.

"Come on."

"No."

"I have work to do."

"Do it later."

" _You_ have work to do."

"I am the King."

Merlin groaned. He was pushed against the wall, pinned by Arthur's heavy weight, with nowhere to move. The sun had been out since more than an hour and neither of them were on their duties yet.

Last night, they had slept together, among their _many_ other nights. Merlin had gotten up in the morning before Arthur, as usual. After he had dressed himself and was ready to leave to fetch his King's breakfast, Arthur's was in front of him out of nowhere. 

"You know I can blast you off with a flash of my eyes, right?"

"You know I can put you in the stocks for attacking your King, right?" Arthur nibbed on his right ear. He was shirtless and his golden hair was shining in the morning sun. It took all Merlin had to not throw Arthur on the bed and have him right there and then.

"You.. you wouldn't dare." He was finding it hard to string words together with Arthur trailing wet kisses on the side of his face.

"Try me." He whispered and took Merlin's lower lip between his teeth.

"How do you always get your way?" Merlin asked, licking blood of his lips.

"You got your way last night."

"Yeah I did. And how you are even standing up straight after _that_ is beyond me."

To Merlin's satisfaction, Arthur blushed.

"Can I go now?" Merlin asked, shuffling his feet. His back was already paining.

Arthur considered him for a moment. Just when he looked like he was going to take pity on his servant and let him go, there was suddenly a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Maybe I should take my revenge."

Merlin didn't like the way Arthur was looking at him. He knew that the prat was going to do something and sure enough, he thrust his hips sharply towards Merlin, making him feel his hardness. An pleasant feeling travelled down Merlin's groin. 

" _Please_. Anyone can walk in." He pleaded.

"Let them." Arthur's hands were undoing the laces on Merlin's breach and his other hand was already inside his own.

Merlin looked down at where Arthur's hands were snaking inside his pants, awakening something in him again. Arthur looked at him, daring him to walk away from this. _From him_. 

Merlin sighed, defeated. His eyes glowed towards the door, barricading it. Arthur's hands were already in motion.

His hands were too fast and too slow. Merlin kept urging him to go faster,but everytime one of them were too close to the peak, Arthur slowed himself down again.

He continued his little game for what felt like a long time and Merlin was too sensitive to last a second longer. When he was a _microsecond_ away form his pleasure, Arthur's hand stopped completely.

"Please." Merlin said again. 

"I like this word on your lips." 

"Just let me.." 

"Not yet."

Merlin groaned in frustration and grabbed Arthur's hair roughly. Arthur refused to give in. He kept jerking himself off, but he looked completely unaffected. Merlin glared at him. _Where did he get his self restraint from?_ Arthur gave him a smug look.

Shortly after, when Arthur felt like Merlin had managed to compose himself, his fist was moving up and down inside his servant's pants again.

After Arthur denied him his orgasm for the umpteenth time, Merlin was too out of his own mind. He was thrashing and turning against the wall, Arthur refusing to let him move away. He knew he could as easily slip his own hands inside his pants and get it done with, but that would ruin the game. As torturous it was, Merlin was also enjoying it tremendously and he decided he should play too.

He grabbed Arthur's arse roughly, pulling him towards himself, so that no space was left between them, and kissed him roughly. He refused to let go of his lips, sucking and biting hard. _Why should Merlin be the only one to taste blood?_

Taken aback by his sudden action, Arthur forgot to stop and finally, _finally_ Merlin's body was spasming with pleasure along with his King's.

"Now that was my revenge." Arthur panted. He looked as debauched as Merlin felt. Merlin knew his lips were as swollen and bloody and hair as ruffled out as Arthur's. Their pants were sticky inside and Merlin groaned internally at the prospect of having a bath the second time this morning.

But he wasn't exactly complaining. _This was the best orgasm he ever had._ This was something he would never admit to Arthur. Instead, he grabbed him to kiss him again, this time lightly. "Let's just stay in all day."

After all, Merlin had to take his revenge too. And some ideas were already being planned in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write m/m smut and this was my first time writing it, so tell me if you liked it or not.  
> Also, please leave kudos or comments :')


End file.
